Hard Sterling Mercenary Equipment
Hard Sterling Mercenary Equipment is a Drogue-based corporation that provides competitive gear to occupational military customers. It is based on Yuz Karasi. Accessories Hard Sterling Mini Digital Night Vision Monocular The HS MD Night Vision Monocular is a completely digital night vision device that, unlike other night vision devices with image intensifier tubes that burn out over time, instead utilizes a far more sophisticated technique. Additionally, images are black and white as opposed to green; the intensity of these images are adjusted with a simple push of a button. With 19-degree angles of view, the user can see up to 120 feet in total darkness. It is compact at 2.6in x 2.2in x 2.2in weighing at 3.3 oz, easily fitting in accessory pouches or pockets. Hard Sterling Shocklight The Hard Sterling Shocklight is both a stun gun as well as a flashlight. Utilizing 6 ultra-bright LED bulbs to be effective as a serious flashlight, it also has a 1 million volt charge that is guarenteed to knock down any humanoid attacker. The voltage is adjustable as well as the intensity of the light, allowing the user to choose between power-saving and full throttle effectiveness. Hard Sterling Green Laser The Hard Sterling Green Laser is a level 4 laser that is strong enough to burn holes, pop balloons, start fires and disrupt aircraft and other heavy vehicle operators. It is safety-locked with 2mm x 5mm beam size and has a wavelength of 445nm. Hard Sterling Helmet Lamp Compact, virtually indestructable, mult-functional, versatile and lightweight all describe the Hard Sterling Helmet Lamp, featuring a waterproof helmet light with 8 seperate intensity configurations, integrated IR and IFF with lockout switches and omni-directional beacons. It rotates 360° and locks in place, and also does no go below the rim of a helmet or hat when attached. It has two LED's, high intensity blue and white. Hard Sterling Micro Sonic Grenade The Hard Sterling Micro Sonic Grenade is a non-lethal weapon which, after pulling the black tab underneath the battery, blasts a siren at 110-115 decibels (sandblaster, powersaw). It is used to temporarily stun an enemy in a non-sight related form. Depending on how far the tab is pulled, it will have a longer duration the shorter the tab is pulled, the maximum being 60 seconds the minimum being 5 seconds. Hard Sterling Pocket Chainsaw The Hard Sterling Pocket Chainsaw is a 28" chain with heat-treated steel links and teeth. The user is able to loop the hooks and use fingers for lighter jobs or add jooks and pull the handles for larger jobs. After wrapping a branch, the user simply needs to pull back and forth. Using bi-directional teeth, it works clean and effectively. Hard Sterling Emergency Strobe Light The Hard Sterling Emergency Strobe Light is an emergency signaling device that can flash 60 times a minute with an ultra-bright light that can be seen for up to one mile. It is both shock and water resistant and has a magnetic and pin attachment, running up to 40 hours. Hard Sterling Gauntlet Utilizing a stun device, an HD camera and touch screen, LED lights and a variety of other features, the Hard Sterling Gauntlet utilizes velcro straps and hard ceramics that are vacuum-proof, fire-proof and water-proof. The stun gun is activated once a tethered pull pin is pulled and the palm is pressed onto a surface. It stuns for up to 1-million volts. The Gauntlet's other features include, but are not limited to, a geiger counter, a clock, a compass, etc. Hard Sterling Grappling Gun Able to throw up to a half a mile, the Hard Sterling Grappling Gun comes with up to 40 feet of rope, approximately the size of a four story building. With a four-prong grapple, the gun is able to affix to almost any standard grapple with ease; it is also equipt to throw any item in particular, such as a grenade, at will. Hard Sterling Hand Torch The Hard Sterling Hand Torch was created for either welding metal doors shut, or burning them open. With the flame thin enough for the user to leave welding helmets at home, but strong enough to blow through hard metal doors, the Hand Torch is designed both for effectiveness, comfort and practicability. Hard Sterling Barf Baton The Hard Sterling Barf Baton (otherwise known as a "sick stick") is a less-than-lethal weapon that, if applied to the abdomen, will induce a purging reaction from the stomach causing the target to eject its contents. Hard Sterling Microbuckler Fit on the Hard Sterling Gauntlet or just the wrist itself, the Hard Sterling Microbuckler is a small, watch-like device that fits on the wrist and expands to a 12in in diameter buckler shield. Fanning out, the thick titanium foil wrapped in kevlar is protective against most low-caliber small arms and is designed to be non-obstructive to proper weapon use. Hard Sterling Torchlight The Hard Sterling Torchlight is a 4100 lumen flashlight that can light paper on fire and cook food. The flashlight itself is made of military-grade aluminum with a 100 Watt halogen bulb with durable heat resistant lens. Hard Sterling Multi-Demo Tool Sporting a crowbar, hammer, pliers, socket wrench, ruler and angle measurer, the HS Multi-Demo Tool is optimal for anyone who wishes to save space or simply have all their tools in one place. The HS Multi-Demo Tool can also be extended 180 degrees and even split in half as two seperate tools, thanks to its special locking gear mechanism. Hard Sterling Max Hatchet The HS Max Hathet is a multi-purpose sidearm for firefighters, mercenaries and survivalists alike. Its non-slip handle has been insulated to withstand up to 10,000 volts; below the hatchet itself is a hose and gas valve wrench, useful for situations where it may be dangerous to do it by hand. The hatchet itself is capable of around 600 pounds worth of damage and has two sides for different impact weights. Gloves Ormani Kevlar Gloves Ergonomically cut and fit, the Ormani Kevlar Gloves shell provides cut resistance and flash protection for up to 800 degrees Fahrenheit. It is water resilent with two layer leath palms and elasticized wrists to keep the gloves snug with little slack. It has non-skid material in the hand cradle that provides exceptional grip when handling weapons. It is used by hunters and mercenaries alike to keep hands protected no matter the job. Urbanite Standard Gloves With leather accents on knuckles and fingers, the Urbanite Tactical Gloves utilize a mulit-layer goat skin palm with elastic cuffs with hook and loop closure. Providing superior hand protection against shrapnel and up to 500 degrees of heat, they're also 'thinsulated' to maximize touch and still keep the hands warm during cold operations. With velcro wrists and electrical hazard safe surfaces and fits well into long-sleeved standard designs to the HS-BA. Urbanite Elite Gloves Sporting hard rubber, ceramics and highly flame retardant, the Urbanite Elite Gloves serves as a vacuum-proof yet breathable glove with thermoblock insulation to provide warmth. With spandex inserts at the knuckles for flexibility. Using a hook and loop closure at the top of the wrist, it is fully integrated to check temperature, state, moisture and a number of other measurements. Urbanite Street Fighter Using 100% Dupont Nomex fabric and non-melting Nomex threads, the Urbanite Street Fighter uses sheepskin leather and has reinforced suede palms for rappel protection. Foam padded back and knuckles for debris and combat, the glove can also be fit with tasers and other accessories. Being fingerless, it is optimal for delicate operations such as demolitions and hacking. Boots Coppertone 8" Sand Walker The Coppertone 8" features Gen-Tex lining, providing a quick-drying, breathable stitch pattern that also resists odor, mildew and heat in hot weather. The rough, full-grain leather offers protection for specifically hot weather conditions, desinged to withstand thousands of steps against sandy conditions. Where leather isn't, 1000 Denier nylon is used to resist scuffs, abrasions and tears. The Coppertone Cascade ousole matches the color of the leather and fabric, heightening traction for uneven ground with lugs sloped to expose more outsole surface to desert terrain. Multi-directional lugs allow stability and traction over a variety of surfaces, so that it can be utilized on sand and asphalt just as effectively. Coppertone 8" Mercenary The waterproof, breathable Gen-Tex liner is designed to preserve dry feet and comfort, no matter the situation. Using 1000 Denier kevlar material for the upper and a cascading pattern of leather and lightweight rubber to maintain breathability and naturally waterproof the boot if for whatever reason it becomes damaged. It utilizes a speed lace system to easily put on and remove. Uses a Coppertone S2V sole, perfected for military use by utilizing location and size to create maximum traction in all directions across multiple terrain types. Extra digging power is exerted from lug placement against the soles sidewall, allowing ideal use in swampy or snowy conditions. In addition, it uses a traction-increasing toe and heel pad with ultra-light PUL (Polyurethane laminate) insoles to ensure comfort is a priority next to functionality. Swarm 9" Tactical The Swarm 9" tactical was created to address the needs of urban and jungle based combat, sporting a waterproof membrane, a durable non-slip zipper with velcro closure, slip resistant outsole and a variety of other features. Besides the waterproof membranes which are tested to keep feet dry in the thickest of swamps, it also has a blood borne pathogen resistant shell. It compresses a highly resilent, lightweight synthetic foam to provide shock absorption in the mold. Swarm 9" Locust The Swarm 9" Locust was designed as a quick-response boot, using a Sterlex lining to adapt to a foot in motion. Sporting no metal, it is electrical hazard safe and uses a dual-density PUL (Polyurethane laminate) cushion to eliminate shock and prevent joint paint. Mountain trail rubber bottoms and multi-directional center lugs mixed with traditional out lugs help keep the user on their feet. The largest feature of the boot is the side zipper which gets rid of the need to tie and untie the laces, allowing the user to quickly slip in and out of boots at-will. Urbanite 10" Standard Fit for urban terrain, this 10" boot is standard for HS-BA (Hard Sterling Body Armor) and features ceramic toes as well as an optional area to install a mine detector. With full-grain water resistant leather, a rubber lug outsole and a side zipper to make the boots ready and able for quick on-and-off action. Its sole is non-marking, electrical hazard safe and self-cleaning; underneath the exterior of the upper contains a cascading pattern of flame resistant fibers and dry-fit fabric. With contoured EVA (ethylene-vinyl acetate) footbeds, the Urbanite 10" Standard makes competent footwear for an environment traveled most. Urbanite 8" Standard Plus Made to be an improvement to the standard 10" design, the Urbanite 8" Standard Plus is engineered with 100% waterproof, breathable Gen-tex liner, steel toes and an optional mine detector at the soles. With full-grain leather, scuff-proof toe caps and steel toes, the boot makes use of contoured EVA (ethylene-vinyl acetate) footbeds cascading with PUL (polyurethane laminate) insoles that provide a greater degree of comfort and functionality than its counterpart. Just like the Standard, its sole is non-marking, electrical hazard safe and self-cleaning, and underneath the exterior of the upper contains a cascading pattern of flame resistant fibers and dry-fit fabric. Urbanite 8" Elite Created to be the ultimate urban boot design, the Urbanite 8" Elite is fully integrated with non-metallic mine detector, shifting magnetic plates in the sole which allow the wearer to walk on metal surfaces in zero-gravity vacuums and is compatable with software that measures various aspects of the feet. The Urbanite 8" Elite includes everything Standard Plus has, except it has hard ceramics at the toe. It is designed to be vacuum-tight, so that it can be used in space if necessary. It has drainage vents for sweat build up and is puncture and spike resistant. Urbanite 8" Spectre Designed for urban operations, the Urbanite 8" Spectre is the ultimate stealth boot, utilized by assassins and special operation teams all throughout the Hovno Diera system. With concept centers on a thin rubber shell that cups the foot and allows the foot to feel the ground, the Spectre is engineered to reduce noise down to the lowest decibel; its ceramic toe is forced upwards so that kicks still hurt and no matter how hard you stomp, they'll never hear you coming. The Spectre contains almost all features as the Standard Plus, however, the lining is specifically designed to minimize any ruffles in the joint movement of the heel. Clothing Hard Sterling Airbag Jacket The Hard Sterling Airbag Jacket is a cover-all jacket for space pilots that need maximum protection against impacts. The suit has a manual tab that is pulled to activate the jacket allowing packets of gas to expand, protecting all around the body but most importantly the neck, head and spine. The internal fabric is designed to reduce airbag burn and the external fabric is designed to be flame retardant. Hard Sterling Photosimulator Suit The Hard Sterling Photosimular Suit is a new-age photo-camo system that is a cover-all, utilized in various operations for stealth based combat. Ideally a picture is taken of an environment and then it is uploaded to the suit; once it is uploaded to the suit, the picture begins to be re-textured to fit the colors and image of the photograph. The suit itself does not have any protective qualities and is mildly uncomfortable Category:Drogue